Make Me A Song
Make Me A Song is the eleventh episode in the first season of Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on November 12, 2011 and written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Charlie walking by the hallway and he finds Rose. Charlie, Hey Rose! Rose, Charlie? It is weird that you talk to me in the hallways. Charlie, Really? I haven't notice about it. Rose, What you want? Charlie, I want you to do me a big, enormous favor. Rose, Yes? Charlie, I want you to... They get slushied. Hockey player, Good morning, losers! Charlie pushes him against the lockers. Charlie, What's wrong with you? The hocky player pushes him too. Hockey player, Be careful of what you do. The hockey player leaves. Rose, Are you ok? Charlie, Yes. Rose, So what you're going to ask me? Charlie, I'll tell you as we clean this. Will gets in the choir room. Will, Well kids, we're just at one week from Regionals. Jade, Mr. Schue I have an idea for Regionals. Will, Yes, which one? Jade, Well, original songs. Dj, The train of insanity just arrive. Will, Actually, we did original songs with the former members. We won some competences with them. Caro, From where the idea came? Jade, Well, yesterday (flashbacks), (Jade gets in Charlie's room. Jade, What are you doing? Charlie, Well I'm writing songs. Jade, It can be a great idea for Regionals. Charlie, Really? Jade, Yes! Charlie, Now, you wanna make out?) Teddy, Hey, talking about him, where is Charlie? Darren, And Rose? Abi, Maybe they are making out somewhere in the school. Tori, You're mean. Abi, Sorry it was a joke. Charlie, Sorry for coming late. Rose, Yes, Charlie was just... Charlie looks at her with Be Quiet eyes. Rose, Just sorry. Conner, We were talking about original songs for Regionals. Charlie, You told them about yesterday? Jade, Yes! Will, So let's start! Later in the lunch time. Darren, What you were talking with Charlie. Rose, I knew you were going to ask. We were talking about Conner. Darren, Conner? Rose, Yes, Conner just move from house and now he lives next to Charlie.''Darren, ''And? Rose, His grandmother is sick so we want to make something for animating him. Darren, Nice count with me for whatever you want. Rose, I know. They kiss. Jade, What you were... Charlie, We were talking about Conner you know. Jade, About his grandmother. Charlie, Yes! Jade, You're so sweet for doing this. Charlie, Just for that? Jade, And many other things. Charlie, Wait here I'm coming. Jade, Ok. Charlie gets where Chuck is. Charlie, Chuck? Why are you crying? Chuck, I break up with Tori. Charlie, Why? Chuck, She found me smoking.''Charlie, ''Dude but you promise her you won't drink or smoke again. Chuck, Yes Charlie, I know, but I'm so stupid.''Charlie, ''You're not stupid. Leaving alcohol or drugs or things like that is not easy. You just have to avoid them or at least try to avoid them. It won't take you just a day leaving them. Chuck, Thank you Charlie you're such an amazing friend. Charlie,Thank you. Now let's go to eat. Later the kids were talking about how to write songs. Caro, Can I sing a song I wrote? Will, Yes Caro, let's hear it. ''Caro, ''This goes for Luke even though he's not here. Caro: You can't choose a better moment to leave. I can feel how the weight of the world lays on me. It is like you took one piece of my heart. As you leave the wind blows so hard. Please comeback! I don't wanna be sad anymore. Please comeback! I don't wanna be without you anymore. I can feel you right inside my mind. I can feel you right inside my head. Please comeback. Will, Well that was so... Abi, Weird. Will, Yes. Caro, It is only the first verse and the chorus... Dj, We want to sing something else before Caro destroys our ears. Teddy, It is called Forever Mine. Abi, It is so gay. Dj: When I first saw you, i knew you will be mine. Teddy: When I first met you, i just wanted to fly. Both: And now I see you and I know you are my life. And now I get you, I won't let you fly... Dj: Away, because I know we are more than... Teddy: Friends, you brought me to life, and now and. Both: Then you'll be forever mine... Yeah... Dj: And now... Caro, Stop! Guys I love you, but the song is just to gay. Will, Yes, i don't mean it is gay, but it is not material for Regionals. Dj, Ok, ok is true it is gay. Charlie, Well stop talking about how gay the song is. It was awesome, but not the best. Teddy, Thank you!'' Charlotte M, Well, I'm gonna sing an original song wrote from my hand. ''Charlotte M: Just one week ago I was just another Glee girl. But now I guess I am much more than I was yesterday. You may think I'm talking too much. Caro, Yes, she's talking too much. But let me tell you jocks, I'm here to be more. I won't be just one more Glee girl. I'm gonna be who I am. I promise this time you're gonna see me shine. I promise this time you're gonna see me shine... Will, That was powerful. Conner, Why did you say "let me tell you jocks"? Charlotte M, Is that I didn't found anything else that rhymes. The bell rings. Will, Ok kids, keep writing songs like that, but much better. Charlie and Rose stay in the Choir Room. Charlie, Conner! Conner, Yes? Rose, We heard about your grandmother and we want to make you happy. Conner, Thank you that's so nice coming from you. Charlie, You want to sing during the lunch time? Conner, That would be awesome. Rose, Just follow us! Conner: Yeah. Can you feel it, baby? I can too. Charlie: Come on; swing it. Come on; swing it. Come on; swing it. Come on; swing it. Rose: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Conner: Yo, it's about that time To bring forth the rhythm, and the rhyme- Imma get mine, so get yours. I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores. Charlie: On the house tip is how I'm swinging this. Strictly hip hop, boy. I ain't singing this. Bringing this to the entire nation: Black, white, red, brown, Feel the vibration. Rose: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. Conner: Now the time has come for you to get up. The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to. Pure hip hop: no sell out; If you ain't in it to win it, Then get the hell out. I command you to dance. I wanna see motivation. Come on, now; feel the vibration. Conner and Charlie: Come on. Come on. Come on. Feel it, feel it. Rose: It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation. All the school was enjoying the perfromance, but at the end of the song a kid throws his water in the floor and a teacher falls down. Then at the Principal Office. Charlie, Sorry we didn't mean to make a teacher fall, and break her neck, and her front teeth. Rose, And actually we didn't throw the water. Figgins, That's not the problem, the problem is that she's in the hospital. Conner, I'm so excited. I've never been before in the Principal Office. Rose,Shhh. Figgins, I won't send you to detention, but you'll have to go to the hospital and apologize. Charlie, Ok we're going just getting out of school. Figgins, Oh kids, you rocked in the cafeteria. After school Chuck goes to Tori's house. Chuck, Can I talk with you? Tori, What? Chuck, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. I love you like I have not love someone before. Tori, You broke a promise. Chuck, I know. I just want to say... Chuck: People thinks is easy to get up everyday. And deal with life as everything is fair. I don't believe in miracles, but if they exist at all. I'd only wish a star to guide me home, guide me home... As I'm looking to be perfect, and leave nothing undone. I'll have to figure out, what to do with all my love. And still been witing to fix my broken heart. And also waiting beyond the rainbow to find my pot of gold. What can I do with life itself? Just to change it in my own way. I know I can shift if I do my best, I'll deal with my issues as much as I can. I'll become that guy I was sometime again. And damn, you can bet I'll do it with ease. I won't dissapoint the one who care about me. I can hear myself claiming the victory. Yeah I will. It starts in Tori's house, but it ends in the Choir Room. Will, That's what I'm talking about! Chuck, Thank you Mr. Schue. Will, Kids I want that kind of inspiration in all your songs. Chuck, Tori it was for you. Tori, Thank you.''Charlie, ''Rose, Conner and I wrote a song for the Science Teacher and we sing it yesterday at the hospital (flashback)... (Rose: Sorry for your five breaks. Charlie: Your four teeth and your neck. Conner: We didn't mean to make you pass a bad time. All: So get better soon, we will see you in school. And sorry again for the things we didn't do. Science Teacher, Mm m m m. Charlie, You're welcome.) Rose, It was so... Conner, Nasty. Charlie, Yes she was so bad. Will, Will she get better soon? Charlie, I don't think so. Later Jade and Charlie were in The Lime Bean. Charlie, They serve the best coffee of the world here. Jade, Yes, can I tell you something? Charlie, Yes, what? Jade: I don't know when it began. But I know it is growing. It is not just in my mind, I know it. It is real and I'll show it. Our love is big just like a star. It is so nice, I want to fly. I haven't feel something like this before. And i just want to let you know. I love you... Charlie, It was beautiful. Jade. Jade starts crying. Charlie, What's wrong? Jade, (Crying) Is that I don't want this to end. Charlie, It will never ends. It will last until both of us die. Jade, Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever.''Charlie, ''You're welcome. They kiss. The next day at the Glee Club meeting. Will, Well who wants to start today? Conner, With Good Vibrations I found what I was born for and it is definitely' singing. Conner: Hey kids! Let me tell you this. This is the story of how my life beggins. First I was playing footbal, and then I joied the losers. First I used to drink slushies, and now they are all over my face... Oh yeah! Good days just go away...Yeah! But perfect ones are just coming. Join to me and my old crazy style. Good days just leave, but the perfect ones just start! Will, Wow Conner! You're making a great advance with your singing this week. It was awesome. Conner, Thank you! I have to thank Rose and Charlie, they woke up that singing spirit I have. Charlotte S, Mr. Schue can I sing my song? Will, Of course Charlotte S. Charlotte S: I'm such quiet, such as weird. Living my own life, being me. Living as I want, no rules in the games. Living as I want, going my own way. So don't stop me now. Don't let me fall down. I'll stand straight, I'm not going away. I just need you by my side. Just like that I'll be fine. It starts in the choir room and it ends in St. Veronica School .Mark, Awesome Charlotte! You're so creative.''Charlotte S, ''Thank you! You were my inspiration. Mark, Really? So the day when you get a Grammy for your first song I'll be mentioned in the special thanks. Charlotte S, Of course you will. They kiss. While that Chuck finds Tori in the hallway. Tori, Before you say something let me say, I love you, but you really hurt me breaking your promise, and if you want to comeback with me just give me time. Chuck, I respect your decision. And I love you too. Can we? They share a big hug. Chuck, I needed this. Tori, Now let's go to classes.''They take their hands showing they still friends. Later at the Glee Club meeting. Will, ''So no one else has original songs. Rose, You know how difficult is to make songs? Will, Yes I know. I wrote a whole musical. Jade, Yes the one from April Rodes, right? Will, Yes that one.''Charlie, ''So what we will sing in Regionals? Will, We will prepare something else. Now just relax your minds. Carla, So Regionals... Will, Are next friday. Darren, So, if Sonorian Rhythm will be there who will be the other contender?''Will, ''They are called Aural Intensity. We had compete against each other since our first year. Teddy, Are they a strong group? Will, Not so muc, but they always please the judges. Dj, So we are, New directions against the pleasing group and The Sonorian Rhythm. Abi, We have chances of winning. Will, Yes we have them. The bell rings. Charlie, Jade can you come to my house at four please? Jade, Of course I'll be there. Later at Charlie's house. Jade, Wow I know I had come before, but it's the first time I say your house is awesome.''Charlie, ''Thank you. Now, as you sang me in The Lima Bean, I'm going to sing to you. Charlie: I know an opportunity may not be lose. I know they may come only once. I know we had lost a lot. And I know we will last for long. But let me tell you this. You gave me your first kiss. I also gace you mine. But that's not what really matters. It is you and me. And all the things that happens. I know it may sound bored. But I want to express my feelings for you. And I want to say this time yes. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I know you do too. Jade, So, this time yes? Charlie, If you want to. Jade, I want to. But before of all, I love you so much. You're my first love and I hope the last one. And if I do this with you is because I know we will always remember it as something special. Charlie kiss her. Charlie, I love you too. And i accept doing this because of the same. I love you. They kiss as they lay in the bed. They start taking out their clothes. But suddenly Charlie stops. Charlie,Stop. I know I said I am ready, but I'm not. Jade, Really? Me neither. Charlie, It is funny you know? We should wait until we know we are ready. Jade, Totally true. Charlie, But we can continue making out. Jade, Sure! The next day at the Glee Club meeting. Will, Hey kids, i was watching the videos of our first time at Nationals and I found a song you should perform to get familiarized with making songs. Charlie, Sure, let's hear it. Caro and Abi: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark Caro: It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Caro and Abi: Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool. Caro: Now it’s time to make a move, and that’s what I’m gonna do. Darren (Charlie): Lay it all down (all down) Abi: Got something to say Darren (Charlie): Lay it all down (all down) Abi: Throw your doubt away Darren (Charlie): Do or die now (die now) Abi: Step on to the plate Darren: Blow the door wide open like Abi and Darren: Up up and away Jade and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Charlie: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop. I just want to let it rock Charlie and Darren: Hey-hey-hey you and me Darren and Rose: Keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then me take control Darren (Charlie): Lay it all down (all down) Abi: Got something to say Darren (Charlie): Lay it all down (all down) Abi: Throw your doubt away Darren (Charlie): Do or die now (die now) Abi: Step on to the plate Darren: Blow the door wide open like Abi and Darren: Up up and away Jade and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Charlie: Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you Jade (Charlie): Lay it all down (all down) Jade and Abi: Got something to say Jade (Charlie): Lay it all down (all down) Jade and Abi: Throw your doubt away Jade (Charlie): Do or die now (die now) Jade and Abi: Step on to the plate Jade: Blow the door wide open like Jade and Abi: Up up and away Jade and Charlie with New Directions: Let's ('Jade:' Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight (Jade: Yeah!) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that ('Jade: 'Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love ('Jade: 'we got the love) alri-i-ight ('Jade: 'Al-right) Jade and New Directions: Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight. Songs Please Comeback by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Caro Forever Mine by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Dj and Teddy See Me Shine by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Charlotte M Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch: Sung by Conner, Charlie, and Rose Shifting Issues by Camsay: Sung by Chuck Get Better Soon by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Rose, Charlie, and Conner I Love You by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Jade Good Days, Perfect Ones by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Conner I'll Be Fine by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Charlotte S I Know by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Charlie Light Up The World by Glee Cast: Sung by Caro, Abi, Darren, Charlie, Rose, Jade, and New Directions. Trivia First time the kids sing original songs. Second official break up. Between Tori and Chuck, and the first one between Luke and Caro. But then they get back together. Another episode in which Sue didn't appear. First time a song from the former members is sung. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James TBA as Mark Criss Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One